


Five Night's At Haru's

by Balabim



Category: Free!
Genre: Creepy, Im trying my best here, Is this a tag?, Other, Past, Rating May Change, Weird, i have no idea what im doing, slightly comedic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balabim/pseuds/Balabim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Listen Sousuke... This is my last shot"<br/>"You've got to be careful in there... I've heard some weird things and I don't want you getting hurt"<br/>***<br/>Rin has one last shot to make some money, at a local restaurant called Haru's. Employed as a night guard by an ever reckless man called Seijuurou, Rin's still not sure if he trusts the situation he's put himself into. Not to mention his every jittery flatmate is worried about his safety and didn't get a winks sleep the night he first started the job...<br/>Oh wait... Did he also mention the fact the animatronics move at night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Night's At Haru's

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I don't even know where this one came from. I'd thank my headache but... You know I think I'll just stick with writing this, enjoy people. 
> 
> Based on Five Nights at Freddy's and Free!

A little down the road from my family home is a rather run down restaurant that serves pretty much everything. When I was a kid I used to go there all the time with my best friend and my sister. There were talks of other branches being shut down for some odd reason and, very soon, it was re named and animatronics from other branches were brought there. My mother kept me far away from that place though. My best friend said he went one more time, told me that I wasn’t missing out on much and that the animatronics were a little bit strange. That was around seven years ago and, after hating the jobs I had been through in the past, I had come to my last resort. An ad for a night guard at this place had popped up in the newspaper one day and, having nowhere else to turn to for a job and with me running out of money, I decided I had pretty much no other choice, this was my last resort.

That morning, a Sunday I had decided to go, was a rather chilly day in November, and when I woke up, I quickly toasted some bread, got changed into a pair of jeans and a polo shirt, said a quick goodbye to my flatmate Ai, grabbed my jacket and walked out. I shut the door and locked it behind me, walking towards the desired location. Now that I was living in a flat with someone else, it took me about twenty minutes to get to the restaurant by foot. But it was the best way there, the buses never having spaces, the train being too expensive and I didn’t own a car (never mind even having my licence). When I finally arrived I wasn’t surprised to see it in the same way it had been for the past decade or so. The bricks were black and cracking, one of the window’s slightly chipped, the ‘a’ in the sign flickering and the smell coming out of the place combines heavenly with ‘what the hell is that?! EW!’ perfectly. I sighed, placing a hand on the door handle and pushing in.

Walking in I was surprised to see more than a few people there. I glanced up to the stage, cocking an eyebrow at the strange characters up there. All of them were human based, by the looks of things, the one in the centre had black hair. The one to his left was most noticeable by the fake scarlet glasses the character had been given, and the one on the right, a blonde short animatronic with a bright pink shirt. How could you miss them? I shook my head and walked up to one of the people serving there.

“Excuse me…” I said, tapping the person on the shoulder who turned to him. The server wasn’t wearing a waiter’s outfit so I guessed that he was a little more important. His hair was half shaved, a star carved into the blonde.

“Sorry, can I help you?” The man asked.

“I noticed an ad in the newspaper that said you were looking for a night guard? I’d like to take the position” The feeling of being watched was sat upon my shoulders in that moment and I still remember the chills running down my spine.  

“Oh! Okay, yeah, go and speak to mister Mikoshiba in the backroom, he’ll help you out” The server smiled, though his smile wavered slightly before I frowned nodding, letting my frown fade into a smile so as not to weird him out. I walked through to the backroom and knocked on the door.

“Who is it?” a voice came from inside.

“Sorry, my name is Matsuoka Rin? I’m here to apply for the night guard shift?” I said (though it came out rather questioningly).

“Oh, come in!” I pushed open the door to see a desk with a couple of piles of paper stacked up, covered in writing, the man at the desk running a hand through bright red-orange hair. _There’s no way he doesn’t dye that…_ I thought subtly. Then remembered my own hair and retracted the statement.

“Hi, I heard you needed a night-guard?” I asked, with a small smirk.

“Yes I do. Okay, I only have three questions to ask. Number one: Are you willing to work the hours of twelve till six?”

“Yes sir…” I answered, a little confused but I went along with it.

“Very good… Number Two: How far away from here do you live?” He asked.

“It takes about twenty minutes to walk from my flat here sir…”

“Pretty good yeah… Number Three…” He stood up and placed him hand on the desk leaning closer to me and I was shocked at his height, sitting down, the bloke didn’t look that tall… Long legs I guess… “What happened in the other branches of this restaurant?”

“I don’t know sir…” I answered truthfully, incredibly worried that that was the wrong answer. About a minute of him staring me in the eyes really creepily later, He pulled back.

“Prefect, your hired. Are you okay to start on Monday?”

“Sure!” I said, happy but slightly weirded out.

“Awesome, see you then. Oh and don’t worry about uniform, a night guard doesn’t need one…”

“Well alright then” I smiled and turned walking out. After waving to the server I had seen before (reading his name tag, his name was something along the lines of ‘Gono’… I don’t know, he was quite far away) and giving him a quick thumbs up, I left, relatively happy. The walk back home wasn’t quite as boring as the way up when, out of the coffee shop two stores up the door opened a little too fast and I almost bashed into it. Glancing at who was about to hit me, my face went from pissed to extremely happy in seconds.

“Sousuke?” I asked. My best friend from school looked at me and his face cracked into a smile.

“Rin!” we shared a fist bump quickly before the talking began.

“How’ve you been, it seems like ages since we’ve spoken!” I laughed.

“Pretty good, university is going well, I’m studying physiotherapy” He said, proudly.

“Woah! Smarty pants over here!” I joked seeing my best friend roll his eyes.

“What about you, how’s the office job going?” 

“I quit”

“Too boring for you to handle?”

“Yeah… Now I’ve had to go for my last resort…”

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?”

“I’ve just secured a night shift job at Haru’s…” Sousuke stopped suddenly, his mouth gaping. He looked at me as if asking ‘You’re not serious?’.

“Did you really? Well I’m not surprised it was open… I’ve heard so many rumours flying around campus about that place…” He said. That was the first thing that had me worried.

“Oh yeah? Like what?” I asked, a smirk still on my face.

“I heard this really creepy one about the night guard shift being haunted. Apparently no one’s lasted the week in that place at night” I blinked. Never lasted a week? Okay, Sousuke’s lost it, its official, hide your kids everybody…

“Okay, that’s the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard” I laughed when suddenly we came to the junction where I would cross the road to get back to me and Ai’s flat, “Well, this is my crossing, I’ll catch you later Sousuke…”

“Rin…” Sousuke caught my arm quickly and I glanced at him. Looking into my eyes I saw fear and worry evident. I sighed.

 "Listen Sousuke... This is my last shot"

"You've got to be careful in there... I've heard some weird things and I don't want you getting hurt"

“I’ve got it handled. I’ll call you in the morning once my shift is over. If I don’t… You’ll be able to confirm the rumours are true” I teased, giggling before crossing the road, hearing a sigh from Sousuke behind me… Why is he so worried? It can’t be that bad… Can it?  
***

I opened the door to my flat to see Ai with his text books out at the kitchen island, probably doing more of his English pronunciation work.

“Hey Rin!” He said enthusiastically when I walked in, “Enjoy the walk?”

“Actually I went and got myself a job.” I told him. Ai goes to a different University to Sousuke… I wonder if his reaction is the same.

“Really? Where?” He asked.

“Haru’s” I hear a book drop on the floor and I turn to Ai, who is staring at me his eyes wide and his mouth agape.

“You’re not serious…” He whispered.

“What’s so wrong about Haru’s?” I ask smirking but deep down now I’m worried. Both the University that Sousuke goes to (which is full of trouble makers) and the University Ai goes to… Maybe there is something wrong with Haru’s.

“Nothing wrong with Haru’s, just the night shift job… A ton of rumours… So many people…” Ai’s mind seems to wander as he stares at a blank spot on the floor, swallowing hard.

“Right well… I’m just gonna go to my room…” Ai doesn’t respond and then I take my opportunity and go to my room, shutting the door. When I get in I sit at my desk and wait for my computer to load up. When it does I immediately go onto Google and- stop myself. Mikoshiba asked if I knew what happened… If I know… Will I want to continue? I don’t want to risk that, I need this job… More than anything else right now. And with that, I shut my computer off and lie down on my bed, more than scarred for the week ahead… I need to meet up with my sister for lunch tomorrow… I’ll ask her if she knows anything.  
~  
The next morning (after an evening of talking to Ai about Mario Kart since that always takes his mind off the stress of school and it seemed to work about my job too) I pick up my mobile and click my sister’s contact.

“Hello Onii-chan!” She says cheerily on the other end of the line.

“Good Morning Gou, I was wondering if you’d like to meet up with me for lunch today.” I tell her.

“That sounds great! Meet at the Gyudon-ya down on 34th Street at 1 o’clock?” she asked.

“Sounds good, I’ll see you there…” I smile before hanging up. Time to find out this last bit of info from the only other person who means anything to me.  
~  
“Haru’s?!” Gou asked when I told her, “Are you brain dead Onii-chan?”

“I don’t think so… You, Sousuke and Ai have had the exact same reaction… What do you know about this place that I don’t?” I asked her in retaliation.

“I don’t think you want to know… I think it’s better you see for yourself since all I’ve heard is rumour… Half of it hasn’t been confirmed yet”

“Half of it?” I asked her.

“Well part of what I know is true but the other bit that people are talking about hasn’t been! Just be careful alright?” Gou smiled before leaving. What is it with the people in my life always leaving me on cliff hangers (including myself)?! I let out a small groan as I paid for my food and walked out, seeing Gou walking away. She turned and sent me a rather pitiful smile and a wave. I waved back before turning in the opposite direction to get back to me and Ai’s place. What is it that everyone in this town but me knows? What is so mysterious about this strange restaurant… What happened in the other parts of the chain? Why do I have so many questions about Haru’s?

And what was that strange feeling of being watched that I definitely got from the curtain over in the corner of the room when I was applying?

What are you hiding Haru’s?

**Author's Note:**

> So let me know what you think of it and if I should continue... Thanks for your support guys! :3
> 
> Balabim x


End file.
